Barney's Rainforest Adventure (in BarneyandSouthParkFan's dream)
Barney's Rainforest Adventure is a Barney Home Video. It was originally released on September 2, 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids go to a rainforest to see the sights, on what the rainforest magazine explains. But when the Winkster steals the rainforest magazine, will Barney and the gang get it back? Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Twynkle the Elf (Mary-Margaret Pyeatt) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Help Protect Our Earth #Just Imagine #In the Rainforest (Tune to: Kids for Character theme song) #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Five Little Butterflies #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #The Raindrop Song #The Rainbow Song #Way Up in A Tree #The Tiger Song #Silly Sounds #The Winkster's Song #Try and Try Again #London Town #Oh, My Name is Twynkle #London Bridge #Oh, I am Very Sorry #Friends are Forever #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This marks: **The Second Era Pilot. **The start of Barney & Friends' Post-Movie and Second Eras (September 2, 1997). **The last appearences of the Season 3 Barney, (1996) Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til "Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure" and Season 10B-onwards. **The first use of the Season 4-6 Barney doll. **The last regular appearences of Jason and Tosha. They would return as guest appearences on the Season 5 home video "Sing and Dance with Barney" and the Season 12 home video "The Best of Barney". **The last use of the Season 3 intro for the theme song. **The second time BJ falls down. This time, when Barney and the others try to catch the Winkster, BJ slips on a slippery mud patch and falls bellyfirst into a muddy bank. **The fourth time Barney sings Friends are Forever. This time, it focuses on Twynkle the Elf. *The version of Let's Play Together was a combination of the "Barney's Great Adventure" arrangement and the "Play Ball" arrangement. *The version of I Love You combines the "Barney's Big Surprise" musical arrangement and an musical arrangment which would later be used in "You Can Be Anything". *The muddy bank is made from brown coloring, sand, water and clay. Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure VHS promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Rainforest Adventure Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Stuupendous Puzzle Fun trailer #Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring... VHS trailer #Joe Scruggs VHS trailer #Barney's Musical Scrapbook trailer #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) 2000 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) #The Wiggles Music Video: Quack Quack Cock-a-Doodle-Doo #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Rainforest Adventure Title Card Closing End Credits #Barney's Hollywood Adventure trailer #What a World We Share Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) 2005 Opening #HiT Entertainment FBI Warning #HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing Title Card Closing #End Credits #Bob the Builder: Help is on the Way trailer #Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines trailer #Barney: The Land of Make Believe trailer #Angelina Ballerina VHS/DVD trailer #ToddWorld trailer #Hit Entertainment logo (2001)